


Reluctant Student

by Simonsflower (AnnieforSimonsflower)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/Simonsflower
Summary: Unexpected things happen when you’re trapped.  There are some you never acknowledge.





	Reluctant Student

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

  
Author's notes: For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/triwizardfqf/profile)[**triwizardfqf**](http://community.livejournal.com/triwizardfqf/) [first challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/%20triwizardfqf/866.html): #51. What really happened in the maze when the hedges blocked off certain paths and two champions found themselves blocked in the same stretch with no way out? I blame [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/)**satindolls** for Cedric’s characterization in this.  


* * *

** Reluctant Student **

_When Hermione says she's been stressed by schoolwork, she doesn't have any idea how easy she's got it,_ I say to myself as I race down another pathway. No one mentioned the damn maze was carnivorous. Just remembering what happened to Fleur Delacour makes me shudder.

My thoughts are completely derailed when I turn a corner and slam headlong into Cedric Diggory, the _other_ Hogwarts champion. I ricochet to the ground, my glasses flying off my face with the impact.

"Are you okay?" Cedric asks.

I grunt. _How am I supposed to be okay when I can't see a damn thing?_ I begin systematically searching the ground for my glasses.

"Looking for these?" Cedric asks, pushing cold glass and plastic into my hand.

Just as I set them on my face, a low rumbling sounds. Cedric and I look at each other in some mix of shock and horror. _The maze._

Without the warning that happened before, the hedge leaps out to wrap tendrils around Cedric's ankles. I watch in shock as he falls to the ground, his wand flying from his outstretched hand.

"Harry, help," he pleads.

_Do I leave him? Enjoy one less competitor and have to deal only with Krum? I can't -- shouldn't -- do that, though. Right?_

"Harry, please!"

Cedric's legs are now encased in leafy green. Yet that doesn't force my hand.

Only when the hedge sends a questing tendril around my own ankle do I leap forward, rolling, grabbing Cedric's wand as I move into a crouch.

I hand it to him before attempting to stand.

The hedge grabs me, pulling my legs out from under me. With a grunt, I fall against Cedric, my knee barely missing his groin.

We both shift to free ourselves -- we should be looking for the Cup, not writhing against each other -- but every movement we make seems to tangle us closer until we're pressed together shoulder to knee.

"Harry, you've got to move," Cedric groans.

I try to shift and just end up flat atop him. A moment later I become aware of the source of Cedric's anxiety: he's hard.

"Cedric?" I question softly. _Do I want to know why he's hard? I'm certainly not hard. Terror has a way of robbing me of an erection._

His hands slide across my back pressing against my lower back, pinning me to him. "Nervous?" he asks, voice low.

_Have I entered an alternate universe? Did he just_ wiggle _against me? What the hell is going on?_

"Why would I be nervous?" I reply, hoping my voice isn't as shaky as I feel.

"Are you a virgin, Harry?"

"What?" Now I know my voice squeaked.

"We're stuck here," Cedric begins, his tone of voice implying I'm being unreasonable. "We might as well make the best of it."

_He's...he wants to...what?_

"And 'making the best of it' means...." I trail off, my face coloring with embarrassment. I know he wants me given how hard he is, but really, how can he?

"You're very attractive, Harry." The hand at the small of my back slips under the waistband of my trousers. I jerk forward in reaction, making him smile.

His other hand moves to the side of my face. I want to move away, but am trapped both by him and the hedge. _What am I doing? What is he doing?_

"Are...are you having me on?" I manage, though I will admit that it's difficult to think with his fingers caressing my arse like that.

"Oh no," he says, dark menace in his voice. "I _do_ find you attractive." He clutches my arse cheek and squeezes. "Still want to make the best of our situation?"

_He still wants to shag me? Now? Here?_

The hand on my face pats my cheek. "You _are_ a virgin, aren't you?"

I nod stupidly. _I'm fourteen and repressed, of course I'm a virgin._

"I can make it gentle," he whispers.

"We...we should try to get free," I protest.

"Do you really want to?" he murmurs. His hand slips under the waistband of my trousers, tracing my cleft.

"I...we...." He silences me with a kiss.

_What is he playing at? We're supposed to be searching for the Cup, not doing this, whatever this is._

When he pulls back, he smiles at me. His smile makes me nervous. It's predatory and I'm the prey.

I don't notice he's moved his hands again until he takes both mine and pins them behind my back. A twist of our bodies -- which would be much more graceful in the air on brooms -- and I'm lying beneath him, my hands trapped under me.

My voice escapes me when he undoes my trousers. My breath leaves in a gasp when he tugs my pants down. I finally am able to speak when he grabs my cock.

"Cedric! Stop!"

His smile worries me more. "Haven't you done this with Weasley?" Horrified, I shake my head. _Touch Ron this way? Bloody hell._ "With Granger?" _Hermione?_ I shake my head more fervently. "So you've never been touched?" He sounds delighted.

I'm torn between reluctant arousal and horror as his fingers slide down my length to cup my balls.

Resigning myself to what he'll do -- he has me pinned and my wand is now tangled in the hedge -- I close my eyes. What he's doing feels good even if it's wrong. And it is wrong. Right?

"Ah, Harry, you're so sweet," he murmurs. There's a rustling as he undoes his own trousers. The hedge seems to accommodate him, loosening enough for him to maneuver.

_Sweet? I can't say that anyone has ever described me as sweet. I wonder what he's been smoking._

His finger enters me. It hurts -- I won't deny that -- but there is also an odd pleasure that comes with it. After a moment, he slips his finger out.

Rather than spread my legs and enter me as I expected, he grips my cock again. With a deep groan, he shifts so he can rub our cocks together, gripping them both in one hand and stroking. I want to be horrified, but it feels good.

The hedge shivers and I can see the dark sky when I look up. _Is it relaxing because of what Cedric is doing?_ It had encompassed us so fully that all I could see was green.

Cedric groans and thrusts downward toward me. The motion makes me gasp with sudden arousal. I rock upward in reaction.

"Oh, Harry," he whispers.

Now, with our increased motion, the hedge parts further. Though I find it hard to believe, the hedge seems to be reacting to what we're doing. _Perverted hedge._

Cedric begins stroking us faster. His resulting moan reverberates through me, as does one of my own.

"Harry, I'm going to come," he rasps, his grip tightening. "I want you to come, too." I don't know if I'm embarrassed or something else.

At Cedric's first guttural groans and the accompanying thrusts and come, I come. I'm flushed red like Ron usually does, but I come, coating Cedric's hand.

He uses his free hand to stroke my cheek, coaxing me to open my eyes. I hadn't realized I'd closed them.

"Thank you," he murmurs.

I'm not surprised when he bends to kiss me. It seems like the natural thing to do if you've just wanked someone.

I don't know what to do. Well, other than a cleaning charm.

"Cedric? Could you clean us up, yeah?" _Drying come is not comfortable._ He blinks, then smiles.

With a shock, I realize the hedge isn't trapping us any longer. It's released us entirely, retreating to its dormant state.

Cedric casts the appropriate cleaning spells before standing. As he does up his trousers, I scramble up and right my own clothing. I can still feel my face burning.

When we're both dressed, Cedric reaches down to cup my chin, forcing me to look at him. "You okay?"

_I didn't know I could blush even more than I already was._ "Yeah."

In the distance, the hedge shifts, a strong breeze shooting down the alley toward us.

The Cup.

I look over at Cedric, who releases my chin and grins down at me.

"Best man and all?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies.

And we run.


End file.
